Area Guide
Area Guides are NPCs in Fossil Fighters who provide Fighters with information about the vivosaurs that can be found in their respective Dig Sites. One Area Guide is stationed to each Dig Site. Area Guides will only appear after the main story events related to their Dig Sites have been completed. Chris Chris is the Greenhorn Plains Area Guide. Quotes "Shanshan and V-Raptor fossils are the most common in this area. They're both small in size, but big in attack capability. I hope you find a few.""Spinax fossils are found pretty often in this area. As far as Greenhorn Plains vivosaurs go, Spinax is really powerful. He'd make a good team leader." "Goyle fossils are pretty common around these parts. Goyle has great defense stats and support effects. He's a great 'protector' sort of vivosaur." Attendant The Attendant is the Knotwood Forest Area Guide. Quotes "This area is known for its abundance of Medium vivosaur fossils. Examples include Venator and S-Raptor. These vivosaurs bring high Attack to any team, and attacking is obviously important to success!" "This area is rich in fossils of fierce carnivorous vivosaurs. One such is Nychus, of the fearsome, deadly claws, with poison skills to boot!" "You will likely find Lexo fossils in this region. Lexo is like a small stegosaurus but features a wide variety of different skill types. Few vivosaurs can boast Lexo's versatility in battle." "Perhaps you'd be interested in information regarding Pachy, a Small-size vivosaur found here. Pachy can attack from the SZ without suffering any loss in power--quite a useful trait!" Herb Herb is the Rivet Ravine Area Guide. Quotes "(Where'd I put those reference cards?) Ah! For example, there's Alectro! Alectro's a relative of T-Rex. He's strong AND he has poison skills! Neat, huh?" "(Think, Herb! Remember your training!) Oh! There are Megalo fossils around here! Did you know that? Megalo has a knack for keeping enemies from using their skills! Handy!" '' ''"(OK, Herb, just make stuff up, if you have to!) Hey, are you familiar for the vivosaur...Nasaur? Yeah, Nasaur is pretty rare, but super awesome. He can...recover teammates' LP! Yeah, that's it!" '' ''"(Hey! I've got vivosaur trading cards! I'll read off these!) Are you familiar with...Stygi or...Elasmoth? They look totally burly in their pictures! I'll bet that they could bust through just about anything!" "(Hmm... What's the name of the birdy-lookin' dude?) You know you can dig up...Coatlus fossils here? That guy uses huge wings to blast his enemies. Yeah!" Nancy Nancy is the Bottomsup Bay Area Guide. Quotes "Let's see… There's Shoni, but you should know that it lowers its teammates' abilities. Nobody really knows why... That's just the way things shook down, I guess." ''"Let's see... There's Onyx. It only reaches its true potential when you collect all of its pieces... Nobody really knows why... Well, maybe the sea knows...” '' "Let's see... There's Jiango. That one gets a LOT of critical hits... Nobody really knows why... That's just how it's always been...” "Let's see... There's Krona, the most powerful Water-type vivosaur. It can attack from the SZ, no problem. Why is Krona the T-Rex of the sea? Nobody really knows... But plenty would like to know!" "Let's see... There's Futabi, Elasmo, and Plesio. They can all be found here. They can all also attack from the SZ without sacrificing power. Nobody really knows why... nobody knows." "Let's see... There's M-Raptor, who's strangely NOT a Water-type--he's a WIND type. Why wind in the water? All I know is that...nobody really knows, you know?" Dorothy Dorothy is the temporary BB Base Area Guide. She is filling in for her father, the official Area Guide. Quotes "Uhhhhhm, OK... My biggest recommendation is Daspleto. He's my favorite! He's sorta like T-Rex... He's got strong attacks AND really good Defense too! He's strong, cool, and STRONG! Plus, he's rare! But you can find him around here if you look hard!""Uhhhhhm, OK... I really recommend Delta. He's really cute! And just having him on your team will let you automatically regain FP all through a fight! Cool, right?! He may look sorta wimpy, but trust me...he's not. He's got a counter skill to show anyone who picks on him!" "Uhhhhhm, OK... I really recommend Coelo and Dilopho. These two are Support-class vivosaurs. They help your friends and hurt your foes! They're small and sort of wimpy, but when they team up, it feels like two or three times the power!" "Uhhhhhm, OK... I really recommend Salto! He's the biggest vivosaur in this area. He's also a Long-Range class, so he can attack faraway enemies...and attack them good! You can also put him in the AZ position, since his Defense is so high. I hope you find him!" "Uhhhhhm, OK... I really recommend Kentro! His spikes are super cool! He's good to have as a sort of protector on your team, and you can use Super Harden on allies! And his Auto Counter ability lets you turn any attack right around and throw some in the enemy's face!" "Uhhhhhm, OK... I really recommend Styraco... Oh! And Pelto! These guys have got nice support effects! They're not flashy, but their dependability makes them popular with advanced Fighters." Thomas Thomas is the Mt. Lavaflow Area Guide. Quotes "Folks 'round here dig up Guan fossils pretty regular. He's weak to start but can change into a beast of a vivosaur! Uses up a bunch of FP, though...""Folks 'round here have found a lot of Tro fossils. Tro is rock solid in support and gets a lot of critical hits. He's a real vivosaur's vivosaur." "This here area is supposed to be thick with Shuno and Amargo fossils. Nice thing 'bout them--those long tails and necks let 'em fight just as good from SZ positions!" "Know what we see a lot of here? Yango and Saichan fossils. Those two fellas can really bump up team Defense, perfect for them marathon battles!" "We get a lot o' young Fighters looking for Einio and Penta fossils here. And what's so special about them? I'll tell ya--they get stronger when their LP nears zero!" "Found any Jara fossils? A feller found one o' those just last week. Excited about it too. Jara--lemme tell ya--is just like me... A grizzled old man just brimming with old-man power!" Daniel Daniel is the Secret Island Area Guide. Quotes "There are a ton of fossils here with crazy powers! Like Sopteryx and Breme... With Sopteryx in the SZ, your AZ ally will get a 90% Evasion boost! He might not get hit at all! And Breme? He has the necessary skills to steal both LP AND FP from the enemy target. Boo-yah!""Practically all of the fossils here are for vivosaurs with weirdo capabilities! Like O-Raptor... He’s got the power to actually steal enemy FP, letting you totally take control of battle! And with Super Quicken, you can dodge and fight, dodge and fight, dodge and fight, GO!" "If you’re looking for vivosaurs with crazy powers, you’re in the right place! Like Maia and Anato... Maia is totally rare and totally awesome and can totally help with healing skills! And you can never go wrong with Anato’s Confuse skill that lands 100% of the time. 100%! That’s always!" "Fossils from here are WAY more likely to make super-cool vivosaurs! Like Proto and Hoplo... Not only does Proto have good support effects, he can also transform into Tricera! And Hoplo... WOW! Awesome support effects and FP Plus, not to mention impressive speed!" "There are a ton of fossils here with vivosaurs with special capabilities. Like Cheirus... Cheirus has support effects that can drop enemy Evasion to nearly zero. Tell me THAT’s not useful! With him on your team, even allies that can’t hit the broadside of a brontosaurus can land blows!" "It seems like ALL the vivosaurs you can dig up here are crazy powerful! Like Seismo... Seismo has HUGE LP AND Auto LP Recovery! No pushin’ him around! This guy is a MOUNTAIN, and any skills he performs? Mountainlike power! Monumentally awesome!" Laurence Main article: Laurence Laurence is the Parchment Desert Area Guide. Margaret Main article: Margaret Margaret is the Coldfeet Glacier Area Guide. Category:Fossil Fighters